


***

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано 8 января 2008 года.





	***

\- Я всегда подозревал, что у Ашелии Далмаски хватка, как у стального капкана, но, честно говоря, не думал что ее высочество прицепиться к нам, как клещ.  
Вэйн вальяжно расположился полусидя на старенькой кровати и, полуприкрыв глаза, "жаловался" на жизнь, лениво растягивая гласные.  
\- Любопытство не порок, - подмигнул ему в ответ Бальфир, в общем-то разделявший это отсутствие восторгов. - А такое хобби. Все же вероятность того, что она бы поехала погостить к АльСиду, а милые оккурии разнесли бы в этот момент крайне мала.  
\- Но было бы не плохо. На правах несбыточной мечты - они тоже полезны в умеренных количествах.  
Пират присел на край кровати и пожал плечами.  
\- Лучше о звезде с неба - будем в общем гуманны. Тем более мы просто таки должны проявить великодушие, раз уж нам привалило счастье в виде постоялого двора в этой всеми забытой дыре, где даже аэродрома нет.  
\- Будем, - легко согласился Неумирающий. - Я могу даже с ней о чем-нибудь поговорить днем. О погоде. О том, почему это ты решил заночевать в одной комнате со мной...  
\- Ты против? - Бальфир изобразил возмущение и заехал локтем слишком расслабившемуся мужчине. Точнее попытался, потому что руки его Вэйн перехватил, заодно устроив пирата поудобнее.  
\- Я - нет, но Ашелия, кажется, предпочла бы иной выбор.  
\- Возможно, - уточнил Бальфир, устраиваясь поудобнее. - А может быть и нет. И сидел бы ты на крыше, размышляя о великом, да? Что у нас сейчас самое актуальное, из великого? Трон Аркадии?  
\- Прекрасная Аркадия... - если и были несколько слов, которые Вэйн почти всегда произносил с нежностью, то Империя, пожалуй, была в этом списке на втором месте, сразу после Ларсы. - Она заслуживает большего, чем нелюдь на троне. И я думал не об этом.  
\- Хмм, я не в настроении спорить, - согласился пират, закрывая глаза и прислушиваясь у дыханию "нелюди". - О чем ты думал? Или мне заплатить гил за твои мысли?  
\- Я думал о том, что, пожалуй, смогу вычистить мист из Набудис, раз уж Ларса решил начать свое правление с благотворительности, игнорируя потребность в новых территориях. Нам давно пора было расселить Нижний Аркадис. Многие, думаю, согласятся сменить бедность в столице на благосостояние на окраинах Империи.   
\- И никаких тебе проблем с коренными жителями - двойная польза. - Бальфир усмехнулся, оборачиваясь. - На мелочи не размениваемся, мой Император?  
\- Твой Император, - протянул Вэйн. - Как на удивление красиво звучит. Но разве у вас, воздушных пиратов, не Короли?  
\- У обычных - короли, но я не размениваюсь на мелочи...  
Бальфир запуслит пальцы в темные волосы, только для того, чтобы снова взглянуть на растрепанного Вэйна. Возможно, тот был прав и Маргрейсы со всей Розаррией хором будут кричать о том, что нельзя допустить к власти кровавого тирана. А если узнают об "истенном лице Неумирающей твари" найдут слова и похуже. Люди слишком закостенелы в своих страхах перед неизведанным, часто говаривал Сидольфус Бананса, не добро усмехаясь, и это было одной из немногих случаев, когда Ффамран разделял мнение отца.  
Но даже легендарный воздушный пират Бальфир врядли смог объяснить, каким еще бывает Вэйн Солидор.   
Не особенно и хотелось...  
\- Знаешь, - уже позже, когда в поцелуях и ласках Бальфир почти окончательно уступил место Ффамрану - просто влюбленному мальчишке - он прошептал в самое ухо Неумирающего. - У тебя все равно есть два пожизненных подданых.  
Вэйн несильно сжал зубы на шее пирата, словно в благодарность, а тот продолжил, прервавшись только на довольный стон и не стараясь сдержать рвущийся на ружу смех:  
\- Или полтора... у меня всегда были проблемы с послушанием...  
\- Негодный мальчишка, - Вэйн тоже смялся, хоть и хмурил строго брови. - Что же ты еще не сбежал на свою свободу?  
На узкой кровати им и так некуда было деться друг от друга, но Ффамран с самодовольной улыбкой обнял любовника за шею и сообщил, как едингственно важную истину.  
\- Некоторые сокровища так хороши, что невольно возвращаешься к ним снова и снова.


End file.
